1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the heating of a specimen. More specifically, it relates to the heating of a rotating specimen under ultrahigh vacuum (UHV).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,374 discloses the use of a high vacuum apparatus for preparing an electron microscopy specimen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,844 is directed to a method and apparatus for preparing a replica film of a specimen for use in electron microscopy and is substantially similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,374. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,243 discloses a vacuum lock and specimen carrying probe for use with mass spectrometers. Electrical connection with the sample carrier probe is made through a sliding engagement of the probe with an electrical contact support assembly that is mounted in the ion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,901 is directed to a specimen cooling holder for side entry transmission electron microscopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,536 describes a rotating objective lens for an electron microscope which includes a mechanical stage mover and an electrical shifter for deflecting an electron beam from the specimen on the stage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,891 is directed to a variable temperature stage for an electron microscope comprising a stage that has a heat insulating means, a cooling head, and a specimen holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,080 describes a device that shifts a frozen specimen, covers it and transfers it to a vacuum chamber for use with a scanning type electron microscope.
A need exists for a method and apparatus that can both heat and rotate a specimen under UHV to achieve a very clean and uniform surface. Existing methods for heating and cooling under UHV lack an efficient way to simultaneously heat and rotate a specimen under UHV. The subject invention provides such features.